Shades of Grey
by moonsword27
Summary: It is established fact that Mick left the life of a human musician, and became a vampire private detective after being turned on his wedding night. His transition is another story altogether. And this...this is that story. Two one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. Although…I do take walks in the moonlight. And watch wild geese fly with the moon on their wings. I'm just borrowing the story for a while.

A/N: This takes place before "No Such Thing As Vampires" Read and review please!

Chapter 1: Dusk

Sensations and foggy memories assail me in a rush. Pain and pleasure mixed, a jolt of happiness as I recall the wedding, then utter confusion.

_What happened?_

Her mouth on my neck, the sharp unexpected pang as something slid into my skin.

Why was I so hungry? Thirsty for the taste lingering on my tongue like blackberry wine. I could feel the hunger, the sheer lust for it dominating me. Then, I remembered.

**NO**!

My eyes shoot open to see her gentle smile._How can she be so calm!?_ I edge away quickly, pleading with her with my eyes.

"Don't be scared."

How can I not be? A quick glance at my pillow confirms what my nose has been telling me - blood, my blood, has soaked through the flimsy material. Disgust rolls through me as I force myself to not stare, mesmerized at the beautiful red color.

No, no, I don't think like this. It's just shock messing with my head.

"What did you do to me?"

She answers, but her words make no sense. Wedding gift? Freedom from death?

Fear gnawing in my stomach, I flee to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, I almost collapse in relief as I stare at my reflection. _I'm okay...wait..._ It only takes me a moment to change my mind.

The man standing in front of me, mimicking my expressions was a stranger. He had my eyes but his gaze was wild, his skin was paler, and he seemed tense like a coiled spring. My eyes are drawn to his neck where, sure enough, two fang marks glisten in the blood soaked skin. As I touch the rich stain, a thrill of nervousness and curiousity runs through me.

Unable to resist any longer, I confirm the fact that I do indeed have fangs.

_Don't be afraid_

I wondered again what had happened; what she had done. It had been her, I was certain of that. Unfortunately, the only explanation I could think of, the pragmatic answer, was so unrealistic I had trouble stomaching the possibility.

_But what else could it be? Please, God, let it be something different. Let me be wrong. _

Another wave of hunger grips me. Holding onto the counter for support, I turn to the only source of protection I have left. The god I was raised to worship and to follow may not even recognize me any longer. I was, quite literally, dead to him.

Inexplicably, I'm still drawn to her, drawn to this woman who has betrayed me. More than an explanation, I long for reassurance.

_Why did you do this to me?_

Suddenly, I feel more lost than ever before. I spit out the first thought that comes to mind, my words bitter and accusatory even to my ears, "You made me into a monster."

I fled then, wrapping the first jacket I could find around my shoulders. It was a black trench coat, how appropriate. I lurked in the stairwell, blessing the dim incandescent light bulb. No windows necessary, thank you Edison. The flash of sun I'd run through had burned. On the whole the experience had been nauseating. That single thought reminded me of the finality of my predicament. I crawled underneath the stairs, rocking back and forth in my newfound hiding place.

Make it stop, please. Please, wake me up from this nightmare.

Only some part of me warned that I never would.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, but I did try kidnapping Mick and keeping him in my suitcase so I could smuggle him out. Didn't work though. He's law abiding at the worst times. I should've tried Josef.

Chapter 2: Twilight

Coraline:

I watched him go, fighting within myself. It was clear that he mentally rejected the Turn, but his body had taken to it quickly. Already, his senses were sharpening - and this before his first feeding.

I was sure that in time he would accept this, and as soon as he did - I could only imagine the possibilities.

All the little tests I'd thrown his way before, all of the tricks and mild deceptions, he'd caught and passed each one as if it came naturally. Simple as breathing. I'd tried backing off and was rewarded by having him break - quite literally - the walls I'd put between us.

He'd come around, as always. It would be worth it, all that is needed is patience.

A little while later, I went down to him, coaxed him away from the stairs and back up to our room. It didn't take long to dispel common notions such as the need to sleep in a coffin, but his eyes were still haunted.

I could feel his pain, his desperate need for assurance. And I knew then that he was mine, bound to me in a way he didn't understand.

He never had understood the draw between us, perhaps before he had simply accepted it. Now as then, he tried to break away and ended up tying us even closer together.

Yes, he was mine. As long as I had that, I knew all would be well.

Mick:

It takes time to adjust to sudden life changes. Such as the fact that you are now, say, undead.

Well, time and mental versatility.

Lucky me, I had more than I wanted of the first, and perhaps just enough of the second.

She was patient with me - through design or by nature, I have no idea - throughout her explanation. She sat cross-legged on my death bed, looking serene and alluring as ever.

Completely unfazed.

And once I thought war was deadly. Turns out the cynics have it right, its marriage that kills you.

After she had explained the basics to me - sleeping in a freezer, blood drinking, fangs, heightened senses, unnaturally quick healing, the like - she pulled me close to her. My first instinct was to pull away, but I found myself kneeling on the bed in front of her. I watched, mesmerized once more, as her fingers ran along my neck, pausing just above a vein. Unconsciously mimicking her actions, I brush her hair away from her neck.

She smiles peacefully, then her nails slice into her own skin and she whispers, "Feed."

As much as I tried to resist, my mind rejecting the thought on multiple levels, Coraline won in the end. As always. One moment I was staring at the blood welling up from her self-inflicted wound. The next I felt a strange sensation in my eyes and a buzzing feeling in my mouth as I drank from her, my tongue running along her skin, encouraging the blood flow.

How to describe the taste. Not blackberries as I had originally thought, although it held a similar richness. Bittersweet, like strawberries, with a hint of salt and a mild tang.

Fatally attractive.

I could feel the blood lust welling up inside me, threatening to overpower me. It was then that my mind took over, forcing me away from her, staggering off the bed. I knew eventually I would have to stop running, but I didn't want to like this. I wanted to be righteously angry. Instead I was finding myself maddeningly drawn to the seductress I had married.

Bad habits just don't know when to die I guess.


End file.
